Dearest Leslie I've Missed You by aprairiefan and Merri Hasch
by APrairiefan
Summary: From the episode, "Dearest Albert I've Missed You" Mrs.Wilder has given a writing assignment and the class now has penpals. Albert Ingalls is writing to Leslie Barton from Minneapolis MN. and falls in love with her and she falls in love with him. Will the couple get together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Impressions

It has been about a month since Laura Ingalls Wilder, the school teacher has given the class penpals to write to. Albert Ingalls has been writing to a young lady, Leslie Barton from Minneapolis MN. and has fallen in love with her writings and the picture she sent him. Albert has been writing Leslie and telling her that he was very tall and making things up about himself.

Leslie also has been writing and telling Albert things about herself that were true but not 100% true. She told him things like her being a great dancer like Swan Lake and being a athlete, playing Lawn Tennis and Volleyball and being the Captain of the Basketball team. Yes she did those things before she had an accident about two years ago but she did not tell Albert about the accident. Leslie wanted to believe she could go back and do those things again and also wanted Albert to like her. Leslie's mom tried to get her to write Albert about the accident but Leslie just couldn't.

One morning at supper at the Ingalls Charles tells his family that he will be going to Minneapolis for a Grange meeting and Albert asks his Pa, "Pa, Can I go with you? I could get extra credit at school by writing an essay about it."

Charles answers, "Son, you will think it is boring."

Albert replies, "Pa, I promise, I won't think it is boring."

Charles asks, "Why do you want to go to the Grange meeting, son?"

Albert answers, "Oh Pa, It's not just the Grange meeting. I've been writing to this girl Leslie and I don't know how it happened but I fell in love with her and her picture and she says she is leaving for a trip soon and I want to meet her."

"Ok son, you can come with me." Charles answers.

"Thanks Pa," Albert says.

Charles and Albert arrive in Minneapolis MN. and Albert asks, "Pa, can we go see Leslie before checking into the Hotel Room?"

"Sure son," Charles answers.

They arrive at Leslie's home but she isn't home at the time but her mom answers the door and Albert introduces himself, "Hi, I am Albert. I have been writing your daughter Leslie. Is she home?"

She answers, "No, but you can come in for a little bit. So you are Albert? Sorry I didn't recognize you from your description in your letters. I thought you would be taller."

Albert answers, "Yes Ma'am," Than he continues, "It must be something else for your daughter to be a ballet dancer we don't see dances like Swan Lake in Walnut Grove."

Mrs. Barton doesn't say anything and tries to hide from Albert her disappointment because she knew Leslie hasn't been telling the whole truth in her letters. She then says, "Sorry, Albert that Leslie isn't here but here is our phone number for you to call her later."

"Thank you Ma'am I will do that" Albert says.

A few hours later Albert has tried and tried to get ahold of Leslie. On the third time calling Mrs. Barton told Albert, "Leslie just got home from ballet practice and fell right to sleep."

Albert was disappointed and didn't believe her he thought that Leslie didn't want to see or talk to him because she found out he wasn't as tall as he said he was. Albert tells his Pa, "They must have had a good laugh at me, but I don't care Pa and I want to tell her that. Can we go over there early tomorrow before her Stagecoach takes them to St Louis MO?"

Charles agrees to go over early to Leslie's home.

The next morning while Charles and Albert are waiting outside of Leslie's home and as she is coming out Albert sees her and in shock says to his Pa, "Pa, Pa, that is her look that is why she didn't want to see me, she is in a wheelchair."

Charles also has a shocked look on his face.

Albert walks over to Leslie who is now in her stagecoach. Albert touches Leslie's shoulder gently. She jumps a little in surprise and says, "Albert," With a concerned look on her face.

Albert in a understanding matter says, "I sure was mad at you last night, but I now understand."

Leslie doesn't say anything but gives him a friendly smile.

Albert then gives her a friendly smile and says, "I would love to keep writing to you and will be honest with you about myself from now on but only if you want me to. Write me first, Ok?"

Leslie just nods her head and then Albert says, "Have a good trip." They go their separate ways and as Leslie's stagecoach drives off, Leslie looks back at Albert.

Two weeks later in Walnut Grove, Albert does get a letter from Leslie saying:

"My Dearest Albert, Thank you for your visit two weeks ago. I just returned from visiting my Cousin.

Yes, I would love to continue writing to you and hearing from you. I will be honest with you from now on. I know, I was wrong in not telling you I was in a wheelchair but I was scared you wouldn't want to write me anymore so I didn't write to you about it.

My mom also told me a good relationship needs an honest foundation so here it goes. About 2 years ago my mom and I was on a hayride in the Autumn/Fall time along with some other children and parents. Ma and I got two seats next to the tailgate of the wagon. Ma didn't like it but I told her it would be ok. It was going well untill we crossed some railroad tracks and hit the bumps kinda hard. I slipped off and bruised my legs pretty bad. I was taken to the Hospital but it did no good they said and all the doctors since told me I would never walk again.

Albert again I am sorry for not telling you at first. I should not have let fear and rejection of not hearing from you again to cause me to keep secrets from you. You are the first real friend I have had in a long time. Thank you my dearest Albert and I miss you."

Sincerely, Leslie Burton

That evening before Albert went to bed he writes Leslie a letter which says: "My Dearest Leslie, I received your letter, Thank you for writing me and yes I will continue writing you and also be honest. I hope you had a good visit with your Cousin.

Leslie I do feel for you, I mean it takes courage to spend life in a wheelchair and yes I would have written you back then even if I have would have known about the wheelchair as I am now. We both had a rough past to hide and try to keep it locked up. You don't know this and I will be honest. I am adopted my real father did not want me and left me on a doorstep of a orphange after my mom passed away. I ranaway from the orphanage when I was about 10 years old because of bad treatment. Charles Ingalls found me, took me in and adopted me. I consider him to be my real father. We all need to be honest about our past so we can look forward to the future. Someday I hope to be a doctor. What are your plans?

I have to go for now. Will continue to write, and my dearest Leslie I miss you too."

Sincerely, Albert Ingalls

What will become of Albert and Leslie will they continue to write and become closer friends in their writings?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Contact

It has been about 6 months or so since Albert and Leslie have been writing each other. Albert has been writing to Leslie but not getting letters from her. In Albert's last letter he asked, "My Dearest Leslie, Why haven't you been writing? I missed hearing from you."

About 2 weeks after he sent the letter. Albert does receive a letter saying, "My Dearest Albert, Sorry, I know it has been a long time since I have written. I have been reading your letters and enjoyed every one thus far. I wish I could report that we could write back and forth to each other forever but I'm not sure right now. I have experienced many changes in the past couple of months as I am sure you have to. I'm planning to check out some Colleges around St Louis MO this weekend around where my cousin, Susie lives, who I was visiting with about 6 months ago. I plan to study to become a school teacher but I just don't know yet.

Your writings has helped me to overcome my fears of being seen in a wheelchair and I feel like I can handle being out in public more. Thank you my dearest Albert for helping me to achieve that accomplishment in my life. I will ever be grateful that we meant and wrote to each other. I am glad for our friendship. I probably won't be able to write often when I go to live with my Cousin Susie and find a College. Please don't worry if I don't write. Take care my dearest Albert."

Sincerely untill we meet or

write again, Leslie Barton

Albert having mixed emotions about Leslie's letter, saying that she might not be able to write anymore but also happy for her of maybe having a chance to go to College sits down at his study table and rereads it. Trying to figure out what he wanted to say he finally begins to write,

"My Dearest Leslie I know you will be away for quite a while which is ok if our relationship is meant to continue fate will find a way to put us together. If you are busy with life for the moment I understand for I am too. I am sure whatever we need to do will help us achieve our goals in life, we have set forth no matter what they are.

I read in your letter that you are thinking of considering going to College and I think it's an honorable ambition to seek in life. I am also thinking of College when I graduate from High School next year and study to become a Doctor.

I also understand you are thinking of studying to become a teacher which I think is wonderful. I wish you the best. I have two sisters who are teachers my older sister Mary, who is blind is a teacher for the Blind and Laura who is my teacher at School right now. If you want I can ask Laura to write to you about teaching, the ins and outs if you wish.

Leslie whatever you decide to do in life I will support you. If you ever need anything let me know."

Sincerely until we meet or

write again, Albert Ingalls

After a month or so pass Albert and Leslie do lose contact with each other. The letter writing has ceased but will fate bring the couple together again?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Albert and Sylvia

Albert and Leslie have ceased writing each other. Leslie is now in St Louis MO living with her mom and cousin, Susie and studying at the College of St Louis. Her major is teaching. Leslie is making new friends but it's still thinking of Albert.

In Walnut Grove MN. Albert has not forgotten about Leslie but he starts to date a young lady by the name of Sylvia. Albert and Sylvia's relationship is going along pretty well until one day in school Sylvia faints and is taken to Doctor Baker and it's found out that she is with child. Albert knows he is not the father but Mrs. Olsen tells the whole Town that he is. The truth is that Sylvia was "assaulted" but kept it a secret from everyone because of the shame it would bring. Sylvia did tell Albert a couple days after she found out she was with child what happened to her.

About a month later, Sylvia was hiding in the old Atkins barn trying to runaway and Albert found her there, "Sylvia, you don't need to worry anymore we will runaway together and get married." Albert tells her.

"Thank you, my love." Sylvia replies.

"I'll be back, my love. I need to get some supplies." Albert says.

Albert goes to Mr. Hartwig's office, the man he has been working for about 2 weeks to get his 2 week pay. Hartwig wasn't there so Albert writes him a note and takes his pay. As Albert is writing the letter Hartwig comes in and blames Albert of stealing. Albert explains to him about Sylvia and Hartwig lets him have the money and a fresh Horse. Albert then says, "Thank you, I need to get back to Sylvia at the old Atkins barn. Albert did not know at that point that Mr. Hartwig was the one who "assaulted" Sylvia.

Albert heads back to his place to get food and supplies but meanwhile Hartwig is going to the old Atkins barn with his clown mask on to "get" Sylvia.

Albert is now getting back to Sylvia and sees Mr Hartwig in his clown mask going after Sylvia who is climbing a ladder to get away. Albert pulls at Hartwig to stop him and Albert falls back.

Sylvia and Albert's dad walk in and shoots Hartwig and he dies. The ladder Sylvia is climbing breaks and she falls. Albert goes over to her and says "NO, No!"

A few hours past Sylvia dies in her bedroom. Albert is all tears.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A few months have passed since then and Albert still blames himself from Sylvia's death because he told Hartwig where she was.

One evening Albert writes in his journal: "The last couple of months have been rough. I can't stop thinking of Sylvia. She was the light of my life after I lost contact with Leslie and I can't seem to get that light back again.

I know Sylvia you are in a better, safer place but I still am struggling without you. I have a nightmare every night it happens over and over again. I'm pulling Hartwig down than your Pa. shoots and kills Hartwig. I glance over at you climbing, crying and then falling, falling to your death. Why did you keep climbing when Hartwig was away from you and dead? It's like a picture show in fast forward, you reach for the beam but with a crack of the ladder you fall, you fall to your death. Why did you keep climbing? I hear it every night that awful sound, awful sound.

Sylvia I love you when you died I did too inside I feel empty inside, an empty figure, just walking around. I feel I have no ambition left to go on. When I said my final goodbye to you I tried hard not to show my true feelings and not to cry but losing you was more than I could bear. I love you Sylvia, with love and compassion I am ending this entry tonight with deepest sympathies. Rest In Peace, Sylvia."

Love Albert

Albert puts his journal away. His Pa comes up to him and says "Goodnight son" and than sees him crying and his Pa comforts him by saying, "Sylvia is not hurting anymore son, she is in a better place just remember that, and also son you will be graduating soon and you got accepted to St Louis College, where Leslie is. Remember she told you she was going there?

Albert smiles a little and says, "Yes Pa." Then Albert falls asleep and he dreams his awful dream. Later through the night he also dreams about Leslie and in the morning he wakes up with a smile.

Will Albert and Leslie meet again in College?

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Albert's Graduation

As months pass Albert has not forgotten about Sylvia but is thinking of his graduation and the possibility of meeting Leslie again. The day of his High School Graduation has arrived and as his teacher who is also Albert's sister, Laura Ingalls Wilder, hands Albert his diploma they both hug as Laura says, "I am proud of you!

Albert turns to the audience in the school room who are all his friends and loved ones and makes a speech, "Family, friends and loved ones, I am honored today to receive this diploma. It is because of all of you that I have come this far and I as I go off to College in St. Louis MO. and study to become a doctor I will always love and remember you all."

Standing Ovation.

Laure anounces, "There is a party over at the Olsens to celebrate this day for Albert."

Over at the Olsen's there is a buffet type table set up with Fried Chicken and other meats Mashed Pototoes and gravy, different kinds of casseroles, vegetables and rolls. Family and friends are there. Charles and Caroline and all of Albert's brothers and sisters including Adam and Mary who came in from New York for the occasion. All the Olsens including Nellie and Percival Dalton who also came in from New York. Andrew Garvey, Albert's best friend and his family was there to help celebrate also. The Olsen's Restaurant was packed.

Caroline and Laura was busy helping Nellie put food on the buffet tables while Harriet set up the tables where they would eat with plates and utensils. Rachel, Willie's girlfriend was helping also getting the Salad bar setup. Rachel sees Caroline taking a little break and says to her, "Looks like this graduation party has a good turnout, hope we have enough food for everyone."

Caroline smiles to say, "I assure you, Nellie and Harriet have out done themselves with the cooking, there seems to be plenty."

Before they all sit down to eat Charles stands at the head of the table with a cup in hand and taps on his glass and clicks it loud to get folks attention. The chattering going on comes to a silence. Charles clears his throat and swallows and then begins. "I want all of us to raise our glasses for a special toast."

They all pick up their glasses and hold them up and then Charles continues, "To Albert Ingalls, my son, on this day you are graduating High School and starting a new journey in life. Today marks an added responsibility of going off to College and doing great and wonderful things in life, things you might not even think possible. Facing a new and challenging world we are all proud of you."

Everyone holds their glasses and says, "Cheers, Hooray, Cheers!"

After they all take a sip of their juice, Albert stands up with excited eyes and tells his friends and loved ones, "Thank you all so much. Again I will miss you when I go off to College in the Fall"

They all give Albert their congratulations and then they get in line at the buffet table and begin to eat.

Caroline, Charles and Albert sit together while they are busy eating, Pa. says to Albert a little more privately, "Son before you go off to College you and I need to have a serious talk."

Albert takes a sip of milk and asks, "What about Pa?"

Charles replies, "About how different your life will be, You know your Ma and I won't always be there to help when you go off to College. Charles takes a sip of coffee.

Albert shrugs and says, "Pa, I know life will change, I'm going out of State to College so I know you and Ma won't always be there to help."

Charles as he is putting jelly on his biscuit says, "Son, You have done good to think that far along and I am proud of you." Charles gives Albert a smile and continues, "I'm glad that some of my ambition of seeing new Country has rubbed off on you!"

Albert as he is cutting his ham says, "Yes, Pa. St Louis is a new place I haven't seen yet. I also hope I will meet up with Leslie again."

Caroline joins in to ask, "I know you have said you want to become a doctor but have you thought of anything else?"

Albert answers, "Ma, I have been thinking of other things but my mind keeps going back and telling me to study doctoring."

Charles replies, "Son, You are becoming a fine young man which is the most important, whatever you do in life we are behind you. Just remember, Son being a man means facing new challenges everyday. No matter what life throws at you. Are you ready son?"

Albert looks at his Pa, being thankful he had this time to talk with him and says, "Yes Pa, I believe I am ready. You have given me a lot of good advice through the years, when I come to live with you and being your son. Thank you Pa, I love you!

Albert then says to Caroline, "Ma, you have also taught me alot. Thank you I love you, Ma!"

Hugs and more hugs from Albert to his Ma and Pa.

Hugs and more hugs from Charles and Caroline to Albert.

The evening is progressing and they all head home. Albert has had a great High School graduation day and now for College. Will Leslie be there waiting for her dearest Albert?

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Off To College

It's the Fall of 1895, Albert Ingalls has graduated from High School and on his way to College in St Louis MO. He arrives on Campus and gets registered for his classes and assigned to his Dormitory Room. Albert gets settled into his room and Charles who helped him carry his suitcases and other luggage says to Albert, "Son, you are finally here at College. I'm proud of you! Your Ma, brothers and sisters and I will miss you." Than Charles gives Albert a big hug and says, "Son do your best and write to us."

Albert gives his Pa a big hug back and says, "I will Pa, I love you and will miss you all."

Charles and Albert are still hugging and Charles says, "Son, I have to get back to Walnut Grove love you, Son."

"Love you, Pa!" Albert responds back.

Charles catches his train back to Walnut Grove and that evening when the Ingalls family are sitting down to dinner Charles tells his family, "Albert is in College now and settled in and it looks like a great College. Albert will do fine there. My son is all grown up and studying to become a doctor. A fine young man my son is becoming."

Caroline agrees, "Yes a fine young man he is!"

Back in St. Louis MO the following day after Albert arrived and his first day of classes Albert is walking into his Science/ Biology class and who does he see sitting in the first row in a wheelchair, his dearest Leslie Barton. There is an empty seat next to her. Albert takes that seat. Leslie looks up and sees Albert and in a little bit of a shock but with a smile says, "ALBERT!, I wasn't expecting you to see you my dearest Albert. What are you doing here?"

"I'm studying to become a Doctor. Oh Leslie, I remember you wrote me that you were coming here and was hoping to meet up with you. I missed you my dearest Leslie." Albert says.

"I missed you too my dearest Albert." Leslie replies.

Just then the Professor walks in and says, "Time to get started."

After class Albert asks Leslie to have lunch together and Leslie agrees to meet Albert at the Cafeteria at Noon. At lunch they have a Ham Sandwich and a bowl of Chili. They talk and talk. Albert tells her how he wants to become a Doctor and Leslie tells him how she wants to become a teacher. Albert asks, "What kind of teacher do you want to be?"

Leslie answers I was thinking along the lines of a science/biology teacher."

"That sounds good." Albert replies.

They are finishing up their lunch and Albert says my, "Dearest Leslie, I am so glad we met back up together. I hope we can see more of each other. I need to get to my next class."

Leslie replies, "My dearest Albert I am so glad to that we met back up together. I told my Ma and cousin you were here and we want you to come over for dinner tonight. Meet us at 5pm. at the front lobby my cousin and I will take you to our house. I also need to go to my next class."

Albert answers, "I would love to have dinner with your family. See you at 5pm."

Albert and Leslie go their separate ways to their next class with smiles on their faces.

It is now about 6pm. Albert is at the Barton's home and having a dinner of Roast Beef, Carrots and Gravy and rolls. After they finish eating Albert thanks them for the good meal and they all sit down in the Living room and chat. Albert tells Leslie's family about wanting to become a Doctor. Albert then asks Leslie, "Leslie you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but have you had any boyfriends here in college? I will understand if you have."

Leslie answers, "I don't mind answering. Albert, Yes I have but none of them worked out my mind and heart was always with you." Then she asked him, Have you seen any other girls, Albert?"

Albert answers, "Leslie, Yes but I never forgot you either. I had a sad and terrible experience one girl I was seeing, Sylvia was 'assaulted' and died with child about 8 months ago. Leslie,it was awful the man who 'assaulted' her is also dead and I know it may be wrong of me to be glad he is but I am. He got what he deserved for hurting Sylvia."

Leslie responds, "OH, Albert sorry to hear that, that is awful."

The night is getting late and Albert says, "My dearest Leslie, Thank you for having me to dinner tonight I will see you tomorrow in our biology class. They give each other a hug for the night and Albert goes back to his college dormitory room and goes to bed.

A couple of months pass, it's the middle of October. Albert and Leslie's relationship is going well. One evening as Albert is again having dinner at her house Leslie begins to have a twitch in her legs and Leslie tells Albert, "I have been having these twitches in my legs for a while now off and on."

Albert says, "Leslie, That might mean you might be able to walk again."

"Oh Albert, do you really think it's possible?" Leslie asks with excitement.

Albert answers, "Leslie, Yes I do. Here let me help you up and see if you can stand a little bit.

Albert takes Leslie hand and helps her up out of her wheelchair. She is able to stand a little by herself. "Oh Albert, I can stand by myself!" Leslie says. Then she turns to her Ma and cousin and says, "I just know it,I'm going to be able to walk again!"

A few day pass and Leslie is making more and more progress she is now able to make baby steps with Albert helping her.

The end of October beginning of November Albert writes home: "Dearest family, Sorry I haven't written sooner. I am having a good time here at College, learning and making new friends. Guess what I have met up with Leslie she is so sweet. I met up with her my first day of classes in my biology class. I have been going over to her house having dinner with her and having study dates with her.

Leslie and I are quite the couple on the College Campus. We are very popular and have many friends.

The most exciting news is Leslie is slowly getting back feeling in her legs. She walked a little bit in the library the other day she made it from her wheelchair to the study table. I am proud of her. I am hoping by Thanksgiving she will be able to walk on her own 100%. That reminds me. Ma, Pa don't make any plans for Thanksgiving please come and spend it with me and Leslie. The College is holding a Thanksgiving dinner with all the trimmings. Ma won't have to do anything. Please consider coming it would mean alot to Leslie and me. Leslie is so wonderful and I know you will all love her.

Pa, You were right. Life goes on and I think for me it has come full circle. I thought I was done when Sylvia died but now meeting up with Leslie again I have a fresh new outlook on life with Leslie by myside.

Ma, Pa if you can bring my brothers and sisters also I would love to see you all and Leslie would too. I love you all very much and hope everyone is doing well. I have to go study now hope to hear a reply back soon."

Love always, Your Son

Albert Ingalls

Back in Walnut Grove, Charles is reading the letter to his family and they are all happy for Albert meeting up with Leslie and having a good relationship with her.

That evening after the Ingalls have their dinner Charles writes a letter to Albert: "Dearest Albert, our son: Your letter was received and we have decided that we are going to take you up on your offer to come see you at College on Thanksgiving break.

Here at home everything is going smoothly, like clockwork the farming, working at the Mill are coming along great. I have been to Mankato a few times for business for the Mill.

Laura has received an award for the end of the year best teacher's award. Laura and Almanzo went to Mankato to receive the award and Laura gave a really good speech at the luncheon.

Carrie has been helping the Olsens at the Newspaper. She is quite the little editor. Alot of things are changing, Albert.

We are looking forward to being with you at Thanksgiving and having dinner with you and Leslie at the college. We plan to be there the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Till then Son. Oh, Yes we are all so glad to hear that Leslie is making progress and might be able to walk again."

Sincerely, Ma and Pa Inglalls

Will Leslie be able to walk again by Thanksgiving?

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Thanksgiving

Two weeks before Thanksgiving Albert is at Leslie's home having dinner. Albert and the Barton family was talking, chat, chatting, when Leslie had the urge to get up out of her wheelchair because she was having really strong twitches in her legs. Able to get up by herself and walking around the room with no problems by herself. Albert, Miss Barton and Susie her cousin all at the same time says, "LESLIE, you are walking, walking all by yourself!"

Leslie with excitement says, "YES! I am. I feel great!" She begins to jump up and down.

Albert says, "Be careful, dear Leslie, don't over do it."

Leslie answers, "Dearest Albert, No worries. I feel great! I have full use of my legs again and thank you my dearest Albert for helping me this past month with making it possible."

"You are welcome my dearest Leslie, but you did all the work and with the Lord's help it was made possible."

Albert, Miss Barton and Susie all give Leslie hugs and congratulations.

Meanwhile in New York the Kendall family, Mary and Adam was thinking of what to do for Thanksgiving. Over coffee at breakfast one morning Adam says to Mary, "You know I received a letter from your Ma saying that they are going to Albert's College to see him and Leslie there. They was wondering if we could make it. Mary would you like to go?"

Mary smiles over the thought of being with family for the Holiday. Mary answers, Oh Yes! Lets, I never been to St Louis MO. before."

Adam replies, "It would be great to see Albert at College with his girlfriend Leslie."

Mary says, "Yes, He talked about Leslie a little bit at his graduation party and how he was hoping to meet up with her again. I am glad that he did."

Just then Hester Sue who moved to New York a few months ago sits down at The breakfast table to join them and says, "I got the last of the dishes done, What are we talking about?"

Adam informed Hester Sue, "We're planning to see Albert at College for Thanksgiving with all the Ingalls there in St Louis MO. Hester Sue would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, Sure if Mary is up to it in her condition."

Mary smiles, "Yes, we can tell everyone that I am with child again. I don't think no one caught on when we were at Albert's graduation."

Adam smiles, "Great it sounds like we are going. I need to go over to the Law Firm Office and let them know we will be away for a bit. I'm sure they can take care of things while we are gone, things are kinda slow right now."

Mary is now at the kitchen table with a notepad and ruler. She lined the ruler with the paper and begins to write a letter to her family, "Dear family, Hester Sue, Adam and I have been talking and decided that we would love to go to St Louis MO. to see Albert and Leslie.

Ma, Pa, when we get there Adam and I have some very special news for you all. It will bring great joy to our family. We are so very blessed. Can't wait to see you all with great love and anticipation."

Love always, Hester Sue,

Adam and Mary Kendall

The two weeks before Thanksgiving has gone by really fast and is now the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Ma and Pa Ingalls, along with Carrie, Grace, James and Cassandra, Laura and Almanzo are arriving at the College. When they get on campus Albert and Leslie are waiting for them at the front lobby.

Hugs and more hugs.

Charles says to Albert, "Son, you look great and so does Leslie."

Carrie notices Leslie doesn't have her wheelchair and gently says, "Leslie, We heard that you were having signs of being able to walk."

Leslie answers, "Yes, I can walk and no need of my wheelchair anymore!"

They all congratulate Leslie.

Charles than says, "It's getting kinda late we need to get checked into our hotel room for the evening."

Leslie says, "No Hotel Room for you, Ma said you can all stay with us at our house we have plenty of room to accommodate."

Both Caroline and Charles along with Laura and Almanzo says, "Thank you." Than Caroline says, "We have a surprise for you Albert. Hester Sue, Adam and Mary will be here early tomorrow."

Albert answers, Oh Ma! That is wonderful we will all be here together for Thanksgiving."

They all settle in for the evening and have a good night's rest.

The next morning they have a small breakfast of just cereal and toast and coffee. Albert asks when will Hester Sue, Adam and Mary be here?"

Caroline answers, "Their train arrives at 9:30am."

Laura asks, "What time does Lunch start at the College?"

Leslie answers, "About 10:30, we are to be there, 11am is the meal. I hope the train isn't late and they will be on time."

They finish up their breakfast and chat for a bit and now it is about 10am and they head over to the College hoping to meet up with Hester Sue, Adam and Mary but they are not there yet. They are all seated at the tables and Albert starting to get worried about his sister asks, "Ma, Pa, I hope they are ok?"

Charles answers, I'm sure they are, probably just running late."

The College Staff begin serving the meal and Albert tells one of the waiters, "We have more guests coming they should be here shortly."

The waitress takes note of it.

Hester Sue, Mary and Adam did have a small problem on the train to St. Louis MO. The train broke down at the Train Depot and they had to change trains.

Mary is disappointed about being late but Adam and Hester Sue try to keep a positive attitude. Hester Sue says, "Mary, We will get there and spend Thanksgiving with your family."

They are now on a stagecoach and Adam says to the driver, St. Louis College, please. The College of Science and Medicine."

The driver nodded I know the way. Not far, about 10 minutes."

They arrive at the College Campus and Adam thanks and pays the driver. Mary getting the luggage and Hester Sue says, "Let me and Adam get that you can't carry much in your condition, 'expecting'."

Luggage in hand they all look up and Adam seeing where everyone is gathered. Than Hester Sue says, "We can leave our luggage at the door and have lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Mary says.

Once inside Hester Sue asks the Receptionist, "Is it ok if we leave our luggage here at the entrance?"

The lady answers and says, "We can put it in this closet behind me and after your meal you can come and get it."

They all thank the lady and ask, "Where is lunch being served?"

Putting the luggage in the closet the receptionist says, "Right over here."

She leads them to where all the Ingalls are sitting. Caroline jumps up out of her chair to greet them and says, "Mary, We were getting worried."

"No need to worry Ma," Mary answers, "We are all here now." The whole Ingalls family are giving hugs to Hester Sue, Adam and Mary.

They all sit down and enjoy their Thanksgiving meal together they are eating and chit-chatting and Mary says as she takes a bite of Turkey, "I have a very special announcement to make." Mary smiles. "I'm going to have a baby, it could be a New Year's baby!"

Caroline smiles and almost faints out of her chair. Laura goes over to her sister and hugs her while in tears of happiness. Albert Smiles at Mary and says, "Mary that is wonderful news."

Congratulations all around the table as they continue to eat.

Charles makes a little speech, "This Thanksgiving we have so much to be thankful for. Our son is in College studying to be a doctor and has met up with Leslie again. Mary, our daughter is going to have another baby after losing her first. We are all so thankful!"

Mary says, "Yes Pa. and we are also thankful we were able to make it here to spend Thanksgiving with you."

Albert replies, "Yes Pa, We have so much to be thankful for. I am also thankful that we are all together and that I found and met up with Leslie here at College."

Leslie stands up and responds, "Yes, my dearest Albert I am thankful that we were able to met back up together and so very, very thankful that I am able to walk again. Thank you all for your support!"

She sits back down and they all congratulate Leslie.

They enjoy more of their meal and Charles asks as he takes a bite of his Pumpkin Pie, "So son, Do we hear Wedding Bells in the future?"

"Oh Pa!" Albert answers. Then Albert looks at Leslie and smiles and she smiles back.

The whole Ingalls family had a great Thanksgiving with plenty to be thankful for and spent the weekend in St Louis MO. together.

Will Albert and Leslie get married?

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7: Albert and Leslie Forever

A couple of years have passed, Albert and Leslie are both graduated from the St. Louis MO College of Science and Medicine. They just got married and are on their Honeymoon on a Riverboat Cruise down the Mississippi River they are having a great time being together, sipping on a bottle of Coke-Cola, enjoying the scenery and the Music box that Albert get for Leslie at the gift shop located on the boat. Leslie says, "Oh dearest Albert, Thank you for the Music box. It is so nice. Just listen to it, it plays the 'Brahman Lullby.' My mom before she passed used to play that tune for me before I went to bed."

Albert answers, "Yes, It is beautiful." He takes a sip of Coke-Cola and then asks, "What do you think of this new drink? It is good and refreshing."

Leslie takes a sip of her Coke-Cola and answers, "Yes, It is good and refreshing. I'm glad we got a bottle at the gift shop."

About an hour passes as they are sitting on the front deck Albert tells Leslie "The Crew of the boat has a special dinner prepared tonight and it starts in about 30 minutes and I am getting hungry. What would you say to going?" Leslie answers, "Yes lets, I am getting hungry also."

Albert and Leslie goes back to their private room on the boat, changes into their fanciest clothes and head down to the dining area. Leslie says to Albert, "Albert this is so fancy."

Albert agrees.

The waitress who is dressed in a fancy white dress greets them and escorts them to the last 2 seats available which happens to be the table where the Captain of the boat is sitting. Albert and Leslie introduce themselves. Albert shakes the Captain's hand and says, "I am Mr. Albert Ingalls and my new bride Leslie Ingalls."

The Captain replies, "Glad to have you newly married couple here with us." I am the Captain, Caldron Hockey. At Your service, have a seat."

Albert and Leslie has a seat, the Waitress brings them their food, T-bone steak, Baked Potato and homemade dinner rolls and coffee. While they are eating the Captain asks them, "Tell me a little about yourselves." Albert tells Captain Hockey, "A few years back when I was still in High School we had penpals and I started writing this beautiful girl. Then we lost contact for a while but when I went to College in St Louis MO. to study to become a doctor we met back up and here we are."

Leslie responds, "Yes, I am so glad we did, also Captain when I was about 14 years old I had an accident and was in a wheelchair untill a few years ago when I was still in college. Albert came and helped me to walk again and now we are married. He is the greatest!"

Captian Hockey congratulates them on their achievements.

Captain Hockey, Albert and Leslie continue talking as a lady sitting across from them at another table begins to choke Albert notices and walks over to them and says to her husband, "Sir, I am a trained doctor do you mind me helping?"

"No, I don't mind." The man answers, "I think my wife is choking on her Steak."

"Don't worry," Albert says. "I know exactly what to do." Albert gives the lady a quick squeeze and pushes up on her chest and it loosens up the peace of Steak and the lady is just fine.

The lady and her husband thinks Albert and then introduces themselves as President Teddy and Mrs. Roosevelt.

Albert is in shock and says, I am so sorry. I didn't recognize you as being our new President."

Teddy Roosevelt and his wife along with Albert have a little laugh and then the President of the United States answers, "It's ok, Thank you for saving my wife."

Later that evening Leslie and Albert are dancing after finishing their Steak dinner and are chuckling a bit about the matter.

The following day in the early evening Albert and Leslie are walking along the front deck of the ship and come across President Roosevelt and his wife standing and looking over the sunset over the water, drinking a bottle of Coke-Cola. Mrs. Roosevelt looks up and sees Albert and tells her husband, "Look it's Albert the one who helped us last night."

President Roosevelt calls Albert and Leslie over and says, "Me and my wife want to thank you again for last night."

The four begin talking, Albert tells the President that they are on their Honeymoon. Then the President asks, "What do you do plan to do with your life?"

Albert answers, "As you know from last night I am a trained doctor. I always wanted to be a doctor and help folks. I also plan to study and do more research on medicine. My beautiful wife Leslie is planning to be a teacher for young ladies who want to be nurses."

President Roosevelt answers, "That is a good plan you both have. I want to help in your plans on research in medicine here is a check for $1,000. It is also my way of thanking you for helping my wife last night."

Albert and Leslie both say, "That is so generous. Thank you so much."

The President takes a sip of his Coke-Cola then Albert says, "President that is a good drink me and Leslie had one yesterday afternoon."

Mr. and Mrs. Roosevelt both agree as Mrs. Roosevelt says, It's our favorite drink."

Albert and Leslie shakes the President's hand and says, "Thank you again for the check." Then they go on their separate ways.

A few months pass, Leslie does get a job teaching Science and Biology at the same College they graduated from. Albert gets a job at the local Hospital and becomes the best doctor there. The money the President gave them goes to good use in researching medicine.

Albert and Leslie live happily ever after.

The end

No the beginning


End file.
